It is known that many factors contribute to overall discomfort during the shaving process. Such factors include excessive frictional drag of the razor across the skin and the inflammation of the skin caused by various known epidermal conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, acne, skin rashes, etc. Efforts to address some of these factors have led to the use of pre-shave and/or aftershave lotions which include emollients, beard softening agents, lathering agents, medicinal or soothing ointments, aloe, foam, soaps, and the like. Even though shaving comfort may be enhanced to some degree using emollients and other shaving aids, the requirement that they be applied before or after shaving tends to decrease their overall effectiveness and simply adds to the complications of the shaving process.
Shaving systems also use lubricants to decrease the frictional resistance during shaving. For example, static lubricating systems integrated with or attached to the razor cartridge are well known and help reduce the frictional drag of the razor as it is drawn across the skin. Such systems include lubricating strips affixed to the razor head proximate the razor cap portion. The lubricating strips typically include a water-insoluble polymer (such as polystyrene) and a water-soluble shaving aid such as polyethylene oxide, which gradually leaches out of the strip during shaving and reduces frictional drag. However, a problem with such systems is that the shaving aid leaches out in a skewed manner over time. At first, more than enough shaving aid leaches out. But after repeated use of the razor, less and less shaving aid leaches out. This results in the inefficient use of the limited quantity of shaving aid which can be incorporated into the lubricant strip. Moreover, the surface of the strip may become irregular and rough after repeated use, thereby increasing the coefficient of friction of the strip. This might contribute to further irritation of sensitive skin.
As a result, various attempts have been made to develop new systems for delivering shaving aid during the shaving process. However, such efforts have for the most part been only partially successful in their ability to consistently and evenly deliver shaving aid to the skin over time and repeated use of the razor.
Accordingly, there yet exists a need for a simple but effective shaving system which incorporates a system for effectively delivering a desired amount of shaving aid automatically or selectively by a user over the course of the normal and expected useful life of the razor blade.